1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to the field of wireless communication and, more particularly, to role identification and power supply control of apparatuses in a wireless tunneling system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In various wired communication systems, connected apparatuses operate asymmetrically in upstream-downstream pairs. In one example, an upstream apparatus generally has the role to control the data flow communicated between the upstream apparatus and a downstream apparatus. Additionally, the upstream apparatus provides power or controls the power to the downstream apparatus. In such a wired communication system, when the configurations of the two apparatuses are incompatible or the configuration of at least one apparatus is undetermined, the two apparatuses may not successfully establish or maintain a connection.
A wireless tunneling system enables data that are traditionally communicated over a wired communication link to be tunneled through a wireless channel at low latency. In such a wireless tunneling system, a challenge exists in determining whether each wireless apparatus is coupled to an upstream or downstream apparatus in the context of the tunneled connection, and how the wireless apparatuses should therefore operate to establish and maintain proper communication and provide power management between the connected apparatuses.